In prior art communication equipment cabinet design, the cabinets basically consisted of a frame around which sheet metal or plastic surfaces were affixed. In these types of cabinets, there was always a space between the communication equipment which mounted to the cabinet frame and the cabinet walls. This space was often wasted space.
As communication equipment continues to decrease in size, there is a continuing need to eliminate wasted space and to decrease the size of the communication equipment cabinets. Additionally, when the communication circuitry is designed to be modular in size, this imposes additional design problems and complexities on equipment cabinet designs.